royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date
Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Daring Charming]], Sparrow Hood and Hopper Croakington II hang out in the Village of Book End together. Sparrow and Hopper suggest a dare for Daring, and he eagerly accepts. Hopper suggests that Daring is to charm the first girl who walks through the door and in walks Lizzie Hearts. Sparrow mocks Daring of his bad luck, but Daring brushes him away. After several attempts to win her over with his charm but failing at first, Daring finally asks her if she enjoyed herself. Lizzie is obviously aware he is trying to charm her into dating and admits she's never had a date before. Daring explains that it was like a date and asks her if she would like to do it again. To keep her ruthless Queen reputation as to being a Royal, she urges Daring to keep their relationship a secret, which he agrees to do. Transcript Daring Charming: Come on Sparrow, give me a real challenge. Sparrow Hood: I’m betting you can’t get a date with the next girl that walks through that door. Daring Charming: Oh you are on! What are we betting? Hopper Croakington II: How ‘bout loser has to wash the winners Grimnastics uniform.. after swamp swimming. Daring Charming and Sparrow Hood: Eeeew... Done! Sparrow Hood: Lizzie Hearts?! Good luck with that one, OW! Daring Charming: The usual my good barista and the same for the lady. Lizzie Hearts: Off with the foam! Daring Charming: Would these flowers change your mind? I grew them using the light from my teeth. Sparrow Hood: Ha! Daring Charming: I got this. Daring Charming: Ha ha ha. Daring Charming: Check it out. I painted this just now. Am I charming or what? Lizzie Hearts: No, you’re not. Daring Charming: Well actually I am charming, you know, ‘cos its my last name. Daring Charming: Oh Lizzie! Lizzie Hearts: What? Daring Charming: I thought that you might enjoy a tour of the castle... on dragonback! Whaaat!? Daring Charming: You gotta admit that that was pretty spelltecular. Is something wrong? Lizzie Hearts: I would go out with you but… I’ve never been on a date before. Daring Charming: Well, all those things that we did today, that, was, pretty much a date. Lizzie Hearts: But that was quite lovely. Daring Charming: Maybe you would like to do it again sometime? Lizzie Hearts: Mwah. Can we keep this a secret? Future Queen of hearts! I’ve got a kind of crazy rep going. Daring Charming: Sure, yeah, I-I won’t tell anyone. Students Laughter. Sparrow Hood: Yeah, that’s right! Scrub it good for Sparrow Hood! YEAH! Gallery Barista at The Hocus Latte Cafe - Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date.png Lizzie Hearts drawn by Daring - Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date.png Nevermore - Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date.png Fab date.png More Dizzie.png Lizzie winks ahhh Dizzie.png Daring and Lizzie saying no - LHFTFD.png|Daring mithering Lizzie. Lizzie and Daring the artist - LHFTFD.png|Daring saying he's an artist Daring and Lizzie hanging on - LHFTFD.png|Lizzie hanging on to Daring. The Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe - Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date.png Hopper, Sparrow & Daring in the Hocus Latte Cafe.png The entrance of the Hocus Latte Cafe.png Hopper in the Hocus Latte Cafe.png Lizzie - Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date.png Lizzie and Daring in the Hocus Latte Cafe - Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages